


Will meets a certain someone at Day care

by GilbertHonda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth and Percy and Grover as well as Hades are mentioned, Apollo is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Will was playing with his friends when someone new showed up!





	Will meets a certain someone at Day care

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cringy fanfic that I wrote for my friend on Wattpad which I copied and pasted here.

Will was a bright little toddler who went to Halfblood preschool. Each day, he would go to school with his dad, Apollo who would drop him off and his mom would come pick him up after school. Will enjoyed his life to the fullest. Then one day, a new kid came to school. Will was playing Doctor with his friends, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy when he saw Mr. Chiron talking to a man who's aura seemed to take all the happiness and sunshine out of everything. Will just assumed it was another one of Mr. Chiron's friends who came once in a while and went to get a snack from Mr. D. Will sat down on his chair and started talking to his halfsiblings who also came to Halfblood preschool. Then, Mr. Chiron came over to the front of the room with a boy who wore all black and seemed very shy and timid. "Children." Mr. Chiron said. "I would like to introduce a new student to our class. His name is Nico. Please treat him nicely."

"Okay! We will!" The toddlers replied. Excited that there was a new person to play with. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

-Time skip-

A hour later, Will was now playing house with his friends and halfsiblings when Nico suddenly stared crying. (I am so bad at this) Will saw Mr. D trying to calm him down but it was failing. Then Will had a great idea. He remembered learning to concept of something called sharing and decided to see if Nico wanted to play with him. Will walked over to Mr. D and tugged on his sleeve. Mr. D told Will that he was busy. Will tried again. This time, Nico stopped crying and looked at Will. "Play!" Will said. "Sorry. I can't play right now." Mr. D said. "Play!" Will said once again this time pointing at Nico. "Oh. you want to play with Nico? How nice of you Will." Mr. D said as he put Nico down on the floor. Will then grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him away from Mr. D and started introducing Nico to his friends. Then Will gave a tour of the classroom to Nico.   
A week later, Nico and Will were pretty much inseparable and did everything together. Nico for a while did play with Percy more often but then Percy accidently "killed" one of Nico's stuffed animals so now Nico played with Will. And Will and Nico grew up, they stayed friends. Even after Will's father went missing and Nico had to move. They always stayed friends.


End file.
